Bubblegum
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Yachiru is eating some new candy and offers Kenpachi some. Kenpachixolder but still young Yachiru. My first fanfic, rated T for language.


"KEEEEEEEENNYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenpachi Zaraki froze. _Oh God what idiot gave her sugar at fucking 8:30 IN THE MORNING?!_ He sheathed his sword (he was sparring with a tree, blindfolded) and turned around in his private courtyard to face his vice captain, but couldn't see her. He lifted up the blindfold and Yachiru jumped onto her captain's back. He had to smile.

"Hey kid, what's up?" He didn't know why he still called her kid, her body had physically grown to be about 18 or so (though her mind remained about 8 years old). She had grown about 6 inches, reaching just above his belt and now wore her shoulder length pink hair in a high ponytail. Her body had gotten a bit curvy, her chest had grown a bit too, so she had recently decided to copy Kenpachi by wearing bandages over her stomach and covering her chest. She claimed she wanted to 'match Kenny'. He just called her spoiled. He let her still ride on his shoulder though, because 'Kenny's shoulder will get cold without me'.

Right now Yachiru was smiling at him and chewing some sort of candy. "Watcha eating Yachiru?"

"Bubblegum! It's my new favorite candy!"

"Keh." She had a new favorite candy a week, so this wasn't really a surprise for Kenpachi. This new candy, (bubblegum right? Who the hell came up with that name?) he had never heard of. After being Yachiru's captain for over 1000+ years, he could name every brand of candy that was ever made in the soul society AND recite their slogans about what made them tasty. He never heard of bubblegum though…

"Where'd you get it?"

"Ichigo gave it to me," she said with a smile. Kenpachi growled. _Great…but at least I have a reason to kick his ass next time I see him._

"Ah, so what's this one like?"

She proceeded to blow a huge pink bubble which popped. "It's SUUUUUUPER yummy Kenny!" _That's what she said about the last one._ "You're not supposed to swallow it, but it tastes good for a reeeeeeally long time! And it matches my hair!"

"Wha-?" She blew another bubble next to his ear. From his peripheral vision he could see she was right, the candy perfectly matched her pink hair. Interesting…Kenpachi never thought he would see a candy that so perfectly replicated his little vice-captain's colorful hair or sweet personality.

Wait a damn minute…sweet personality?! He had been having those sorts of thoughts recently, he knew he liked his vice-captain, who couldn't? It wasn't until 10 or so years ago when he finally realized his 'paternal feelings' were more than what he really felt.

"So Kenny, want some candy?" Did he ever want candy? No. He was the captain of SQUAD fucking 11! He had a reputation to uphold.

"No thanks kid. You know I don't like sweets."

She began to tear up. _Oh God no._ If there's one thing the great Kenpachi Zaraki had a weakness for, it was Yachiru when she cried. Her eyes got big and watery and she pouted unconsciously. "But *sniff* it matches my hair…and it's really yummy…" He couldn't stand it. Watching her cry was like drowning a baby panda, only worse.

"Ok fine. But don't tell anyone, got it?" She immediately brightened. "YAY! Ok Kenny." She hopped down to sift through her pockets. All she could find were empty candy wrappers. "Oh no! Someone ate all my bubblegum!"

_Damnit she ate it all. _Kenpachi could feel his heart fall a bit, though outwardly he only grunted and folded his arms. Then he mentally brightened. He had an idea. "Don't worry kid, there's more than one way for me to try bubblegum."

"Really?"

"Yea, I can have your piece." Yachiru was confused. The only piece she had…she blushed furiously…was in her mouth. She looked up at Kenpachi. He gave her one of his trademark feral grins before gently picking her up by the waist. Now Yachiru's face resembled Ikkaku's head after he got sunburned.

After she reached his eyelevel, he gently arranged her so she was cradled in his right arm. Yachiru let her captain pick her up, right now she was intently interested at her hands which she kept clasped in her lap. With his left hand Kenpachi gently cupped Yachiru's cheek. She finally looked at him. He smiled, "so are ya going to let me taste this bubblegum or not?"

Her eyes widened a little. His face had traveled closer. "H-how are you going to do that?"

Kenpachi let his hand move so that only his fingers were touching her (bright red) cheeks. He grinned. "I'll show ya." She blushed even more, then nodded faintly without looking away from her captain.

He gently brought her face toward his and carefully placed his lips on Yachiru's. She froze for a second, then hesitantly kissed him back. After a few seconds he gently released her lips, just far enough to look at her face. Yachiru was a little breathless and looked surprised, in a good way. She stared at him as she gently brought her hand up to touch his battle-worn face. She let her hand trail from his temple to his chin. As it neared said area, Kenpachi turned his head slightly and kissed her palm, then her fingers.

Yachiru's heart began to beat fast, and without realizing it, she took the back of his head, and guided him to her lips. Yachiru had one hand buried in his hair and the other gently clasping his captain's robe. Kenpachi shifted her so she was more sitting on his arm, and wrapped his other arm on her back, supporting her in a sitting position and holding her close. This kiss was a little longer, a little more serious, but just as sweet. When they parted this time, Yachiru smiled slightly at him. Kenpachi kissed her nose, smiling.

His breath ghosted over her lips. "Open your mouth," he said softly.

Her eyes grew wide and she parted her lips in surprise. He took advantage. He kissed her open mouth quickly, gently sucking on her bottom lip before allowing his tongue to slide in her mouth. She tasted sweet, her taste he couldn't place, fruity from the gum she had been chewing. He moved his tongue to the roof of her mouth, then downwards, until he reached her tongue. He felt her shiver, he allowed the hand holding her to wind around her waist. Yachiru carefully moved her tongue to meet Kenpachi's and began to respond gently.

By now, her gum had come loose from where she kept it on her back teeth. Kenpachi carefully grabbed it with his tongue and maneuvered the candy into his mouth, still kissing her in the process. They broke apart a little later so they could both catch their breath. Kenpachi walked over carrying Yachiru to the apple tree he had been sparring with. He sat down with his back against the tree and placed Yachiru in his lap. She leaned her head against his chest and placed her right hand on his chest, slowly roaming over his captain's robe, gently moving around.

""Whatcha doing Yachiru" he whispered, placing his chin on her head.

"I'm feeling for your heart, Kenny." His heart sped up just hearing that.

"Can I…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He gently took her hand into his and moved it beneath his uniform, so that her hand was against his bare skin. He felt for his heartbeat and placed her hand over his chest, with his hand over her's. "There it is." She nodded, not moving her hand and blushing from embarassment. He placed his other hand on her back, right above her heart. He could feel her's beating quickly and somehow it comforted him. They stayed that way for a little bit, until…

"Uh…Captain?" Kenpachi and Yachiru's heads snapped up. Ikkaku was standing at the entrance to the courtyard with a surprised and confused look on his face. "What?" He gave Ikkaku an ugly look. He didn't want to move.

"Er…it's uh time for the…the inspection of the men." Ikkaku desperately wished now that it was Yumichika that had lost that bet (so what if he couldn't name all the brands of sake in the Seretei? When you were drunk it didn't matter anyway!) his entire head was red and he desperately wished he was back at the barraks with the other men of squad 11.

"I'm coming," the captain said. He gently placed Yachiru on her feet, arranging himself so his back faced Ikkaku. Even kneeling he was still taller than Yachiru. "You can play in the courtyard if you want. I'll catch you later kid." He gently pecked her lips, gave her a grin then left with Ikkaku.

Yachiru stood in pure bliss of what had happened. She was just about to run after her captain when she remembered something. _What happened to my gum?_

Kenpachi strolled next to Ikkaku, carefully chewing and savoring _his_ piece of gum. This was one kind of candy he definitely liked.


End file.
